The Best Valentines Day Ever
by raindrops on roses7
Summary: Sirius is having a horrible Valentines Day, but Remus is wonderful at making his friend feel better. PreSlash SBRL


_Just for the record, I have V-day with a passion, but I still wanted to write this! Oh, and for the record this is pre-slash, meaning they don't start out together, and don't really 'get together' yet, but do act all slashy and boyfriend like._

_Disclaimer: Have any of the Harry Potter characters come out of the closet by being found with their arse in the air for another male Harry Potter character? Nope? Then I still don't own it._

On February 14, when Remus Lupin walked into the dorm he shared with three other boys in Gryffindor tower, the first thing he noticed was Sirius black. The young Animagus was sitting on Remus' bed. His shoulders were hunched over and he was breathing as though he had been crying.

When Remus got close enough to see over his friend's shoulder, he saw three things sitting in his lap: a badly wrapped package with too much tape and a hole, a broken red rose, and a piece of red parchment that had once been shaped as a poorly cut out heart that looked like it just had water poured all over it and had dried badly which, Remus though, was probably the case. He put his hand on Sirius's shoulder, causing the other boy to jump.

"Oh, Remus," he said, sadly, "everything messed up. Every sodding thing that could go wrong did!" He bit his lip, then picked up the package and shoved it softly at Remus. "I tried to make it by hand," he said, "thought it might mean more."

Remus looked at the card on the pack, noting the blotched out mark in front of 'From.'

To: Remus 

_From: Sirius_

It didn't take a genius to see that the blotch was meant to say 'Love.'

Remus opened it and a badly sewn black stuffed dog feel out. The tail was off center, one leg was too short, and one eye was dangling from a thread. Many parts of the dog had badly knotted thread.

"I know it's-"

"I love him, Sirius," Remus said, hugging the overstuffed dog to his chest. "He's wonderful."

"Don't lie to make me feel better," Sirius said, dryly.

"I would never lie to you, Pads," Remus said, and Sirius cracked his first smile that day.

"What else do you have here?" Remus asked, then regretted it as he saw the smile fall from Sirius's face. The Animagus handed him the badly dried card and Remus took it with a small smile.

"I know the poem's not too good, but I didn't want to use one that everyone else would be using.

Roses are red 

_Violets are blue(ish)_

_The moon really sucks_

_But I still like you (a lot)_

Sirius blushed as Remus smiled a small, Remus-like smile. The werewolf got up and got some sellotape from his bedside table, then taped the card onto his bedpost.

"And that?" Remus asked. Sirius held up the rose, which was drooping on it's broken stem.

"I don't know what happened," Sirius said, his voice mourning the loss of the beautiful rose. Remus bit at his lip, a disgusting habit, as he thought about what he could do to cheer Sirius up on this one.

"Be right back," he told Sirius, then went to the loo to get a small cup of water. He came back and pulled off the top of the broken rose, placing it in the cup.

"Best Valentines Day, ever," he told Sirius. He picked up his dog again and hugged it tightly to his chest. "I still need to give you your present."

"You don't need," Sirius began. "I mean, mine weren't that good." Remus, with one hand still holding his dog (lovingly named 'Padfoot') reached out and grabbed a handful of Sirius's shirt and pulled him up, then pressed his lips sweetly to Sirius's.

"Presents were perfect," Remus murmured against his friend's (or more?) lips.

"Like this one 'hundred times better," Sirius murmured back.

_A/N – Please don't sue me if you get a cavity from all the sweetness, as I am not making money from this story see disclaimer and have absolutely _no_ money. It's an overload of fluff and gave me a tooth ach, but I was finished with my English, and have V-day, so decided to write a happy V-day fic to maybe help cheer me up, because anything with the pups help me cheer up._

_Valentines '06_


End file.
